For the heart I once had
by General16
Summary: A Naruto/Sasuke songfic, about death and remorse and grief! I do not own Naruto! Rated T just to be safe. ONESHOT


**A/N:** Okay I really should try and work on my other stories but I listened to this song and just knew that I had to try and write a fic! So here it is; my first songfic ever! Enjoy.

**Song**: For the heart I once had by Nightwish

* * *

**For the heart I once had**

_Heaven today has gone away/ To a place I once called home_

Naruto stared down on the man lying on the snow-covered ground before his feet. The blood leaked out from several deep cuts and colored the white crystals crimson. It should have made the blond jinchuuriki worried but somehow the red life-fluid only seemed… beautiful. Deep, black eyes weary looked up into blue and hoped to find warmth but they only saw a soul-shattering cold. The beautiful eyes that once radiated love and care where now dead and listless, as if the owner had lost the fire within himself.

_Heart of a child, one final sigh/ As another love goes cold_

"Naruto…" the bleeding man whispered between blood-splattered lips and coughed as the liquid slowly filled his lungs. The blond didn't respond, only remained silent behind the porcelain-mask covering his features. The katana in his right hand was dyed in red, the blood dripping from its tip in a reminder to the bleeding man, given that it was his blood on the sharp blade. He could see his own reflection, slightly deformed mirrored on the steel, mocking him with the image of himself. Defeated… dying.

_Once my heart beat to the/ Rhythm of the falling snow_

"Sasuke…" the blond ANBU finally spoke and the raven looked up again from the sword that held him captured.

"N…naruto?" Sasuke whispered again and gasped for air as it grew heavier to breathe; each breath was harder than the last to inhale. He tried to take shallow breaths and his chest painfully rose and sank, the throbbing ache slowly growing stronger.

Snow began to fall again and covered the battlefield around them, hiding several corpses scattered over the large clearing.

_Blackened below, the river now flows/ A stream of mountain virgin snow_

He was dying… and at a fast rate. Sasuke would've laughed if not for the pain from the stab-wound in his chest from his once best friend's sword.

"You knew it would come to this", Naruto said with an emotionless voice and stepped a little closer, removing the mask in form of a Phoenix from his face, and looked down on Sasuke, his gaze still totally void of any sort of emotions.

"No…" Sasuke coughed and hissed when he felt all the wounds he had received from the deadly weapon in Narutos hand, not to speak about the Rasengan he had been hit with in the stomach.

_For the heart I'll never have/ For the child forever gone_

"It all started on the day you shoved a Chidori through my chest", Naruto spoke and a flicker of something half-forgotten was for a brief moment in his eyes, softening them for a split second before they once again stared with the same dull expression. A tanned, blood-stained hand rose and rested just to the right of his heart, covering the scar underneath the chest-plate that even the Kyuubi hadn't been able to heal like other times.

"That day you broke so much more than the bond between us", the jinchuuriki continued. Each cold word made Sasuke flinch despite the pain and something close to remorse made his heart ache from more than its desperate attempt to pump blood through his rapidly weakening body.

_The music flows because it longs/ For the heart I once had_

"Just too bad I trusted you... But you did a very good job though on reminding me just why I didn't trust people in the first place."

Tears streamed down Sasukes cheeks as Naruto quietly spoke, he couldn't help but to feel the pain his blond friend had suffered after his betrayal and he had never regretted it more than now. Now when he was dying on the cold ground and his best friend wasn't there anymore, not in the spirit anyway.

_Even today, with all the pains/ To understand the weight of the world_

"T-then… why did you… chase… me for so… long?" Sasuke panted and tried to support himself on his elbows, to no avail. He fell on his back with a whine of pain escaping his dry lips but Naruto didn't even flinch or showed any sign that he pitied the raven.

"Because I foolishly believed that I could bring you back", the blond answered and averted his eyes and suddenly his blank expression was gone, sorrow laced his features instead.

_Faded and torn, old and forlorn/ My weak and hoping heart_

"I didn't want to let you go… because you were my friend, my… brother."

Sasuke almost missed the last words because Narutos voice was so quiet and once again he felt guilt and remorse torment his heart. Tears still streamed freely from his eyes and he pleadingly looked up at Naruto.

"I… whatever I said… that day, Naruto… I never… forgot you…" He breathed and the blond sharply looked at him, his face showing anger and disbelief.

_For the child, for the night/ For the heart I once had_

"I don't think so… Sasuke. I didn't believe you up till the day you tried to kill me again. That's when my heart… gave up", the jinchuuriki whispered and now sorrow displayed across his face again. The raven gasped for air and started to shiver as he slowly bled to death, his visions field was a little white around the edges now.

"But still… you… are… my best friend…", Sasuke coughed and now Naruto kneeled next to the ravens head. Stretching out a hand he softly brushed a few strands of black hair away from a pale and sweaty forehead.

_I believe and foresee/ Everything I could ever be_

"I'm soon dead… Naruto… will you… mourn me?" Sasuke asked and grabbed hold of that warm hand, clinging to it with all his fading strength.

Naruto didn't respond; he just looked at him with a blank face.

"I don't now if I have it in my heart to feel grief anymore", the blond at last answered and Sasuke finally saw and understood all the damage he had done to his friend and cried harder. He cried for himself; his lost innocence and inability to see what he had once had… but most of all he cried for Naruto.

_Time will not heal/ A dead boy's scars/ Time will kill…_

"I'm… sorry… dobe. For everything…" Sasuke whispered before the world around him stared to fade away. But before he was engulfed by the darkness a voice reached him and a small smile curved his chapped lips when he heard those words.

"I forgive you ... teme."

Naruto looked down into un-seeing black eyes and smiling lips, the face looking so peaceful and serene. Once the eyes had shone with life, arrogance, determination and… warmth but now were laced with death. Gently he closed the dead eyes, rose to his feet and prepared to destroy the body; still and foremost a Konoha shinobi. He couldn't allow himself to forget his duty to the village... to protect its secrets. But as the fire incinerated his former best friend his heart twitched and ached of long, forgotten feelings. But he forced them down again because as he walked away he thought that he had told Sasuke the truth; he didn't now if he could grieve anymore…

END

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo.... what did ya think? The song is really good and I think I got quite a nice feel of melancoly in this... anyway review and give me your opinions.

Ja ne!


End file.
